


Шрамы на губах просто так не оставляют.

by steinvor



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Death, Crossover, Drama, Gen, Italian Mafia, dark!character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 14:17:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18573205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steinvor/pseuds/steinvor
Summary: М-Двадцать первый с самого начала знал, что этому парню с цепями и кольцами на всех неприкрытых участках тела не следовало не то чтобы доверять, но даже за километр отсвечивать своею потасканной физиономией.





	Шрамы на губах просто так не оставляют.

**Author's Note:**

> 1 - файда, - вражда между группировками или родственными кланами (Роберто Савиано, Гоморра)

М-Двадцать первый с самого начала знал, что этому парню с цепями и кольцами на всех неприкрытых участках тела не следовало не то чтобы доверять, но даже за километр отсвечивать своею потасканной физиономией.  
Дело даже в том, что у парня могла быть наводка на некоего стукача, сменившего имя, прописку, страну постоянного местопребывания, просто _он, Гокудера,_ слишком давно был по самое темечко в мафии. Еще со времен розовощекого младенчества.  
Незнакомец, так и представился откровенно, мол, Хранитель Урагана Вонголы, та, что входила когда-то в Альянс Секондильяно.  
_Он, М-21,_ даже отважился на ответную усмешку и попросил сигарету.  
Не то, чтобы вдруг захотелось курить, важно было видеть перед собой его руки.  
Пальцы у Урагана были аристократичные, тонкие, нервные, и все в мелких шрамах. Видимо итальянцы пока не вышли на уровень массового внедрения регенерации.  
Пушки под ладно пригнанным пиджаком видно не было, но М-21 был просвещен о некоторых особенностях скрытного ношения оружия, благодаря каждодневному мельтешению перед глазами Такео, а своему обонянию оборотень доверял.  
Пахло дорогим одеколоном, дешевыми сигаретами, каким-то странным бездымным порохом и где-то на грани привычной ассоциации со снайпером - оружейной смазкой.  
Отчетливый и сухой, словно далекий винтовочный выстрел, щелчок зажигалки, тянет горьковато-сладостным дымом.  
Говорить, собственно не о чем, и оба затягиваются пока есть возможность передохнуть, все просчитать и обдумать, Гокудера вскидывает к близоруким глазам часы - время…  
Оборотень закашливается дешевым Мальборо, словно с непривычки.  
Внезапная гулкая пустота.  
Гокудера еще раз прокручивает в голове события многолетней файды.  
В мыслях зачеркивает неоплаченный долг одному из враждебных кланов. И выкидывает воспоминания о сидящем перед ним незнакомце.  
В голове и на душе внезапное и тотальное опустошение. Слишком короткий такой ожидаемый отпуск в Европе, с незапланированным визитом в соседнюю Корею по пути в Японию.  
Никаких, даже бредовых предположений, что в Сеуле могут скрываться давние свидетели по делу ареста боссов, не было.  
И все-таки, покидая эту страну, он оставляет не только энную сумму иен, законные вливания Семьи в незаконную теневую экономику Южной Кореи.  
Еще один, изуродованный почти до неузнаваемости и неопознанный официально труп, тщательно и педантично воспроизводящий смертельное послание могущественной преступной организации.  
Выколотые глаза – за то, что смотрели на предаваемого им, М-21, босса, отрезанные руки – те, которыми он брал деньги за переданную информацию.  
Вырванный с миндалинами – чем не хирургическая операция? - язык, главное орудие информатора.  
Шрамы на губах, как известно, просто так не оставляют.

 

04 апреля 2017


End file.
